OTP Prompts
by geromusume
Summary: A series of GinHiji and/or HijiGin oneshots. Ideas come from writing prompts I've pulled from the tumblr blog "Imagine Your OTP." Rated M because I'm practicing my


Imagine your OTP curling up in front of a fire together, just out of the shower, after spending the day hiking in the woods.

* * *

"Well, then, I'll go first, Hijikata-kun."

The door creaked as it opened, and Gintoki took a step inside the threshold. He was greeted by the pleasant sight of a clean, cozy cabin. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and thanked his lucky stars. Last time he'd done a job for one of Otose's friends, he'd had one of the worst experiences of his life. He'd almost died, and even worse, he got stuck doing all the work. At least this place looked well-kept, and free of any 'stands' or other abnormalities.

He dropped his pack in the main room before exploring the other rooms. The cabin was small, but it had a main room, a small kitchen, one bedroom, and a japanese-style bathroom. He started on filling the large tub with water before heading back out to the main room.

Hijikata was in the doorway, his arms full of wood.

"Ah, Hijikata-kun! The bathroom is big enough for the two of us, do you want to take a bath together?"

"I thought you were in the middle of a job." Hijikata replied coldly, walking over to the fireplace and squatting down to neatly pile the wood he had collected.

"Well, Hijikata-kun, technically the job doesn't start until tomorrow. I just didn't want to spend the night hiking through the woods. I thought it would be easier to leave early, hike up today, get a good night's sleep, and then start the job tomorrow. They expect us at the bridge in the morning, bright and early." Gintoki replied.

"So you had me get an extra day of work off for nothing?" Hijikata asked even more coldly, still stacking the wood pile, his back to Gintoki.

"Not for nothing! Jeez, it's safer this way." Gintoki replied.

"I still don't see why I had to come in the first place." Hijikata muttered again.

"Isn't it a little late to worry about this now after coming all this way? You've already come this far, it's best to enjoy it now that you're here." Gintoki had spent the last hour of their hike trying to convince Hijikata of this fact. He was trying not to let his irritation creep into his voice as best he could, glad that Hijikata's back was to him, because he was sure his irritation was already showing on his face.

Hijikata didn't say anything, he just kept stacking wood.

"Seriously, how much wood did you get? Enough to last through winter? It's June! We'll be fine without a fire." Gintoki complained, mostly in an attempt to get Hijikata to speak.

"If I have to be dragged off to the woods by you, I'm at least going to be sure I get a goddamn fire, so shut up." Hijikata replied sourly.

"Who's been dragged off? You agreed to this!"

"I agreed to spend my time off with you, but I thought it would be in Edo, you dumbass!"

"Oh, come on, Hijikata-kun! This is killing two birds with one stone! You get your Kondo-ordered weekend off, and I get help on completing a tricky job. Why are you so bent out of shape about this?" Gintoki replied, the irritation now showing plainly in his tone, not to mention in the way he was rubbing his hair at the nape of his neck.

Hijikata had finally finished stacking the wood. He walked right past Gintoki, who was braced, half-expecting a fight, but Hijikata continued out the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gintoki shouted after him, scrambling to the doorway.

"To get my bag at the woodpile where I left it, you idiot! And to get away from you!" Hijikata shouted back.

"But what about the bath?" Gintoki asked, a little crestfallen.

"Take it yourself!" Hijikata shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner of the cabin.

Outright anger now showed on Gintoki's face, even if Hijikata wasn't around to see it anymore.

"Fine!" He shouted before slamming the cabin door shut.

Hijikata heard the cabin door slam, and a bit of a satisfied feeling went through him. At least that perm head was starting to feel as annoyed as he felt.

He made his way to his backpack and fished a pack of cigarettes out. He lit one and relished the familiar scent of tobacco as he leaned against the cabin wall and took a drag on his smoke. Come to think of it, this was the first cigarette he'd had since they had started their hike. He had originally been excited at the prospect of going out of town with Gintoki. But when the 'short hike' following a morning's car trip turned into a one-hour, then a two-hour, then a four-hour hike, Hijikata's patience was wearing thin. Especially when Gintoki let slip three hours into their hike that their accommodations were acquired at the price of the two of them spending a day repairing a bridge that had had a section fall through after a particularly heavy rainstorm. Some vacation!

Hijikata huffed as he took another drag on his cigarette. Now that nicotine was back in his system, he was able to think a bit more calmly. The sunset helped too, Hijikata thought, as his eyes turned from watching the smoke leave his mouth to the colorful sky. He wouldn't have bothered to look at it back home. Tall buildings, pollution, and muggy weather in Edo made the sunset hardly visible most summer days. It was nice. And It might seem odd that he noticed how clean and fresh the air around him was while he was smoking, but even through his smoking he could tell. He could taste it on his tongue.

He finished his first cigarette, and a second, by the time the sun had set completely beyond the horizon. It really helped him think, the smoking, and the time alone. Now that he had a chance to get that annoying heavy pack off of his back and take a breather, he was far less grumpy. He also realized that despite the manual labor involved tomorrow, he had to appreciate the fact that he and Gintoki were completely alone. There was no way that someone from the Shinsengumi would follow him this far to carry out assassination attempts, (damn that Sougo!) and Gintoki's kids were back at the Yorozuya office, keeping an eye out for other prospective clients.

Hijikata and Gintoki's relationship was good between them, but it was still something that both men wanted to keep discrete. He was sure that the people close to them had their suspicions, but if they could keep things in the indefinite to others, all the better. So to get a chance for the two of them to go off somewhere alone together, well, that took some talent.

Hijikata sighed. He was still a little annoyed, to be sure, but he at least understood why things had turned out this way.

Gintoki filled his bucket full of water before splashing it over his soapy hair. He was in a foul mood. It was just his luck that Hijikata would be a jerk to him. After all his hard work in getting this job. Otose had mentioned it to him in passing, and it sounded great. Spend three days in a cabin in the woods in the summer, even it one of them was spent repairing a bridge. It sounded like fun, well, minus the work. The only problem with the scheme was that it was a two man job. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for the Yorozuya, but Kagura couldn't work all day in the summer heat and sun, and Shinpachi had tickets to an Otsuu concert this weekend. Gintoki had to really press Otose into giving the job to him on the condition that he found a second person. With his sincere assurances that he had the perfect guy for the job, Otose had finally agreed to let her friend know he would take the job.

But it was all for naught if Hijikata was going to be a pain in the ass the entire time. Forgetting that he had already done so before, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his palm before scrubbing his hair. He had rinsed his hair again, and was absent-mindedly running a bar of soap over his body when he heard the door to the bathroom slide open. He froze for a second, wondering if Hijikata was still in a fighting mood, before deciding to ignore the other man completely and studiously carry about his business.

After more than a few seconds of silence Hijikata spoke.

"If you turn this way I'll scrub your back for you." he stated simply.

Gintoki peevishly peered over his shoulder at the other man. Hijikata looked calm enough. Without speaking he inched over to accommodate him. He winced a little as cool hands ran over his skin. Hijikata had a towel but didn't use it at first, just scrubbing idly with his fingers. Then he took the towel, wet it, and scrubbed Gintoki's back.

Quietly Hijikata apologized with a, "Look, Yorozuya, I'm sorry."

Gintoki put his head down. His reaction to an apology was instantaneous. It was a shame that HIjikata couldn't see the smile that broke out over Gintoki's face.

"Don't worry about it, Hijikata-kun. This probably isn't the weekend getaway you were expecting." Gintoki answered.

"It really isn't." Hijikata replied soberly. After a few more scrubs he added, "But at least it is a getaway of sorts."

"Right?" Gintoki replied cheerfully. "Enough scrubbing, let me do yours now."

They switched places, not saying much as they both finished cleaning and rinsing off before getting into the tub to soak.

"If I had known you were going to join me, I wouldn't have filled it so full." Gintoki said to Hijikata, watching the water overflow and rush to the drain in the corner of the room.

Hijikata put his head on Gintoki's shoulder. "I already said sorry, okay?" He said, unusually docile.

"Right, right." Gintoki replied, leaning his own head on top of Hijikata's, slyly lacing his fingers with Hijikata's own.

They enjoyed the bath in silence for a couple minutes until Hijikata spoke up.

"This is so much nicer than the bathrooms at the barracks. I can feel my muscles loosening with every passing second." Hijikata sighed.

Gintoki chuckled. "I'm pretty sure this bathroom is twice as big as mine at home. How does that work when this cabin is hardly occupied for most of the year? It's not fair."

Hijikata laughed at that. "Life's not fair, Yorozuya." He responded before slipping under the surface to dunk his head.

He came up out of the water, looking far too sexy for his own good, water dripping everywhere off his body. Gintoki was too distracted to notice the change in Hijikata's expression. While Gintoki was gawking, the other man quickly straddled him in the tub, leaned down, and kissed him square on the mouth.

Gintoki sat up as he pulled Hijikata closer to him, hands tugging on Hijikata's waist, until Hijikata was sitting on his lap. His eyes lulled shut as he returned the kiss, not letting his mouth deviate one centimeter from Hijikata and his soft lips.

Finally Hijikata pulled away, excited eyes bright as they looked into Gintoki's. They flicked to the side, noting some water dripping from Gintoki's hair down his neck.

"You're wet," he told Gintoki, before leaning down and licking the water dripping down Gintoki's neck with his tongue, stopping at the collarbone to bite lightly.

"Well that's a relief." Gintoki chuckled, enjoying the sensation.

Hijikata stopped just long enough to say "What is?" before going back to mark another spot on Gintoki's neck, alternating between sucking and nipping.

Gintoki hissed with pleasure before responding.

"Well I was worried I'd suddenly lost my sex appeal to you, for us to be naked together for so long without you making a move."

Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same to you." he responded as he finished with Gintoki's neck and reached out with both hands to pull their faces together for another kiss.

Conversation was not important, not when they were together and really, truly alone. Soft kisses peppered between them, slowly growing in intensity. Hijikata gently took Gintoki's bottom lip between his teeth, and the other man tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth to give Hijikata's tongue access. Hijikata leisurely tasted every part of Gintoki's mouth that his tongue could reach, and Gintoki returned the favor, growing ever more eager. Gintoki's hands slipped from Hijikata's hips to his favorite part of Hijikata to touch. The water helped his fingers slide over the smooth firm skin of Hijikata's ass, making Hijikata moan with pleasure at the sensation as Gintoki stroked and kneaded. In return his hands started to slide down Gintoki's chest, one hand teasing a nipple, the other tracing uneven patterns up and down. The hot water in the tub combined with their body heat was making it almost uncomfortably hot, but at the same time it still wasn't hot enough.

Gintoki broke apart their lips this time, kissing from the corner of Hijikata's mouth to the corner of his jaw.

"How bad would it be if the tub lost more water?" Hijikata asked, a slur in his speech due to Gintoki's ministrations.

Gintoki paused just long enough to say, "Dunno, but it's definetly going to lose some more." Before he reconnected their mouths, one finger moved to press on Hijikata's entrance.

Hijikata focused on Gintoki's lips as Gintoki's finger pushed in. He closed his eyes and hissed at the necessary discomfort and focused on kissing Gintoki's upper lip. Gintoki kept his finger moving, probing, stretching. It had been a while since they'd done this. A second finger joined the first and Hijikata bit down this time on Gintoki's upper lip at the sensation. Far too long since they'd done this. Hijikata slid his hands up Gintoki's chest and snaked them around his neck, resuming kissing even more firmly, pulling their faces as close together as he could manage, his hips moving to Gintoki's fingers, unconsciously trying to bring them closer to that one spot.

Jackpot. Hijikata lips opened to let out a moan of pleasure before Gintoki could reconnect their mouths again. Gintoki's fingers were still moving, still stretching. They hit the spot one more time as Hijikata moaned into Gintoki's mouth. Gintoki pulled his fingers out, and pulled away from Hijikata's lips.

Hijikata opened his eyes to see Gintoki watching him.

"Toushi," he asked in a lust-filled voice, "is it okay?"

Hijikata nodded and grunted an "un" in response, then let Gintoki's hands now on his hips guide him over to where he needed to be, his eyes not leaving Gintoki's. He could feel the head of Gintoki's penis pressed against his entrance, and then he hissed, eyes pressed closed as Gintoki filled him, slowly on this first thrust.

"God why does it feel like it's been way too long since we last did this?" Hijikata asked, half-moaning.

"Because it has been too long," Gintoki growled. "You work too much."

Hijikata rocked his hips lightly, letting Gintoki fill him even more.

"I'll have to stop doing that." Hijikata responded, using his knees to raise his hips a few inches before sliding back down again.

"Oh, god." Gintoki hissed. "You are so tight. Do that again, Toushi."

Hijikata obliged, and Gintoki's hands moved to help guide him up and down. Soon Gintoki's hips were moving in time with Hijikata's, the water surrounding them giving their bodies a interesting, different-than-usual, almost weightless sensation.

Hijikata was bracing himself with his arms on each side of the tub, trying to control his moaning, trying to separate them from the sensations.

"We're…hnn...in the middle of nowhere, Toushi," Gintoki panted, moaning Hijikata's name. He pulled Hijikata closer to him and whispered sensually in his ear. "Let me hear you." He emphasized his point with another thrust.

Hijikata couldn't help himself as pleasured moan left his mouth.

"Ah~haaaahn! Gin, I…aaaaah."

"Yes, Toushi?"

"Damnit, Gin…huuh…haaaah."

"Nnnn...Louder!" Gintoki panted.

"…haaa…harder!" Hijikata shouted at him.

Gintoki obliged, relentless as he met Hijikata thrust for thrust, pounding into his partner. Hijikata's hands were pulling Gintoki closer, nails dragging down his back, digging harder as Gintoki pounded deeper, again…and again. It only heightened Gintoki's excitement as one of his hands snaked behind Hijikata's head as he pulled the other man's head down for a frantic kiss, both of their muffled moans reverberating in each other's mouths.

Gintoki was close now, so very close. Breathless he pulled away from the kiss.

"Ne, Toushi." Gintoki asked, slowing the pace of his hips.

"Don't…don't stop!" Hijikata commanded, panting, face flushed, hips squirming. One eye peeked open to look at Gintoki.

"Bend over?" Gintoki asked hopefully, giving one slow, long, deep thrust up.

Hijikata squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, but then started to accommodate Gintoki's request, still trying to keep their bodies connected. Gintoki stood and helped guide both of Hijikata's hands to the edge of the tub.

"Do you like it that much, Toushi?" Gintoki asked, leaning over Hijikata's back to whisper in his ear. "Does it feel so good that you can't bear for my joystick to go away?" He trailed his hands over Hijikata's shoulders and down his back. "What do you want my joystick to do next?" He asked as his hands finally rested on Hijikata's hips.

In answer Hijikata rocked his hips back.

"Nah ah ah," Gintoki teased, slightly pulling out. "You have to tell me or I won't know, Toushi."

Hijikata let out a ghost of a whimper before muttering something inaudible.

"So stubborn!" Gintoki half-heartedly mocked. He thrust in hard, as deep as he could. "Tell me what you want, Toushi."

"…nnnnh…Gin...please...I can't…"

Gintoki pulled out and slammed in again. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Haaa-more!" Hijikata moaned.

Gintoki pulled out one more time and thrust again. "What?!" He asked again.

"…fuck…ah...MORE!" Hijikata finally shouted.

Gintoki fulfilled his request, this new position allowing him to find Hijikata's prostate with every movement in and out. They were both so close already. Gintoki quickened his pace as Hijikata's insides squeezed around him. Both of them were soaking wet, hot, and moaning for the other, and their rhythm became rougher, less in-sync with each other.

"Haa…Giiinn…"

"So close, Toushi, so close." Gintoki thrust as deep and as hard as he could.

Hijikata couldn't hold it together much longer. He was having a hard time keeping his grip on the tub with Gintoki pumping into him over and over.

"Gin…I…please…" Hijikata begged.

"Toushi…I'm…haa...AHH..."

Gintoki's words turned into a drawn out moan as he came, hands gripping Hijikata's hips, burying himself as deep into his lover as he could, his orgasm coursing though him, making his legs spasm and his toes curl.

Hijikata finally gave in to his orgasm, his wordless shout mingling with Gintoki's as he kept his grip on the edge of the tub, unable to feel anything below his waist but a glorious sensation that made his eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arch in pleasure.

There were slight movements and heavy breathing while each man rode out his respective orgasm as long as he could. When Hijikata could again feel his legs he was thigh-deep in water, knees spread on the bottom of the tub. Gintoki's arms were draped over his shoulders, soft silver curls brushing his back. Slowly Gintoki's hands slid over his shoulders and down his back, soft lips pressing down along his spine as Gintoki slid himself out of him. Hijikata turned around and leaned down to kiss Gintoki, a low content hum in the back of his throat. They stayed that way, softly kissing, until cool air on his back made Hijikata aware that the tub wasn't nearly as full as it had been before. Hijikata pulled away.

"Gin…the tub…" he said, looking into his lover's eyes. Gintoki looked down curiously, eyes widening in surprise at the half-empty tub. Both men peered over the edge of the tub to survey the damage on the bathroom floor.

"Aren't you done with the fire yet, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata choose to ignore a whining Gintoki, who was currently in his jinbei, sprawled out on his stomach on a blanket on the floor, a tall carton of strawberry milk in his hands. Hijikata had gaped when Gintoki had pulled three identical pink cartons out of his bag as they rummaged their food supplies for a quick meal after their bath.

Hijikata, in his black yukata, used his mayonnaise bottle shaped lighter to light some tinder under the neatly stacked wood. After making sure the fire was catching properly, he turned to face Gintoki.

"What are you drinking? Are you five?" He jibed.

Strawberry milk is for all ages! And strawberry milk is a must after sex!" Gintoki stated with far too much confidence for an adult. Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"Cigarettes are a must after sex. Strawberry milk is a frivolous food for kids."

"Well strawberry milk is my cigarettes."

Knowing the argument would never end if he pursued the conversation, Hijikata sighed and plopped down, sitting cross-legged on the blanket next to Gintoki. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Hey! I don't know if smoking is okay in here, this isn't my place."

Hijikata ignored him, watching the fire grow in the grate.

A hand tugged on his elbow.

"Hijikata-kun, are you listening to me?"

Hijikata shrugged off the prodding hand. "All right! Jeez. Just let me have this one."

"See, that's why you should drink strawberry milk, instead. A calcium-rich treat that can be enjoyed at all times and all places."

Hijikata scoffed.

They sat in silence, watching the fire flicker and glow, until Hijikata's cigarette butt joined the flames, along with Gintoki's empty milk carton.

Gintoki propped himself up on his elbows before asking, "Hijikata-kun, are you still mad at me?"

Hijikata peered at the other man out of the corner of his eye before nonchalantly answering, "No."

"Ah, I see." Gintoki said, looking straight ahead.

"Oi!" Suddenly Hijikata found himself tackled to the ground, his boyfriend's face buried in his chest.

"Yorozuya…oi!"

Gintoki leaned up only to kiss Hijikata softly on the lips.

"Are you sure you're not mad? I was worried this was going to be a long weekend." He murmured against Hijikata's lips, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not mad anymore." Hijikata said. "Not really."

"I've wanted to spend some time with you…just you, Hijikata-kun," Gintoki said, unusually meek, "for a long time, now."

Hijikata leaned up to kiss Gintoki, just a quick peck.

"Me too, Yorozuya."

They laid there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the fire, Gintoki using Hijikata as a pillow, his heartbeat a lullaby, while Hijikata's fingers idly played with Gintoki's curls. Neither of them were thinking about the job that needed to be done tomorrow. For the moment, both men were content just being alone together with the other.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello and thanks for reading. This prompt was pulled from the imagineyourotp tumblr post/33060661044/imagine-your-otp-curling-up-in-fr ont-of-a-fire post.

The amount of Gintama Fanfiction since the anime ended has been steadily declining i am cry. I've decided to help contribute, hooray.

I'm pretty new to publishing my fan fiction and I am woefully in need of practice, especially with more *ahem* steamy scenes, that's why I made the tub scene the bulk of the fic and the cuddling by the fire so small. I just need to practice these two interacting more in all situations, so not every prompt will be smut, I hope.

I'm sorry for working on this instead of my other published fic (Dawn of Japan will hopefully be updated in the next week or two, if you're interested) but like I said I really need practice for the other to be good, so reviews are appreciated.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
